


Petit voyeur

by Malune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/pseuds/Malune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James sait quelque chose à propos de Paddy ! Mais James sait aussi quelque chose à propos de Remus... Le tout est que ses deux amis se l'avouent ! slash OS RLSB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit voyeur

Petit voyeur HP RemusSirius  
James entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en soupirant. Tout allait mal... Lily l'avait encore rembarré, Sirius n'avait pas décroché un mot de la journée, Remus avait disparu le matin même, et Peter ne cessait de le poursuivre pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses devoirs.  
En se laissant tomber dans le canapé rouge et or, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché...  
Il s'allongea et posa un coussin sur sa tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de Peter qui entrait. Avec sa voix nasillarde, le rat quémanda :  
« James, j'ai pas réussi à faire mon devoir de divination... »  
La voix étouffée par le coussin, le jeune homme grogna :  
« Fais comme tout le monde, invente, même Remus le fait, alors ! »  
« Mais je n'arrive... »  
Prongs se releva vivement :  
« Au fait il est où Moony ? »  
Peter fit la moue, comme si son ami avait interrompu une conversation de la plus haute importance. Le rat haussa les épaules :  
« Je sais pas, moi ! »  
James soupira bruyamment :  
« Et Paddy ? »  
Le haussement d'épaules indifférent de son interlocuteur acheva d'exaspérer l'attrapeur :  
« Ok, alors tu restes ici, tu fais ton devoir, invente, mens, je m'en fiche ! Je vais tenter de retrouver nos deux canins ! »  
Il laissa le rat à sa moue boudeuse et sortit précipitamment de la salle commune. Où pouvaient bien se trouver ses deux amis... ?  
C'était rare qu'il soit séparé de Sirius aussi longtemps : d'habitude, ils se suivaient comme leur ombre. Le jeune homme stoppa net. Pourquoi n'était-il pas remonté dans le dortoir, pour chercher la carte du maraudeur ?  
Peter l'avait tellement soûlé qu'il avait carrément oublié. Il se frappa le front avec le plat de la main. Le château était grand, il ne pourrait pas les retrouver sans leur précieux parchemin. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de remonter et de retrouver le rat.  
Il se résigna donc à chercher à l'ancienne méthode : il se rendit dans la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Remus, et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Sirius...  
Mais ils n'étaient nulle part. James avait passé en revue tous les endroits où les maraudeurs aimaient se rendre, mais il n'y avait personne, nulle part.  
Résigné, James se laissa tomber dans le parc, sous l'arbre ou ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Il l'avait bien senti depuis quelque temps, que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Mais il avait bien du mal à savoir quoi...  
« Hé, Prongs ! »  
Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit Sirius Black s'asseoir à ses cotés :  
« Te voilà enfin ! Où tu étais, il y a des heures que je te cherche... »  
« Ah bah t'as pas dû chercher au bon endroit ! »  
James eut un mouvement agacé :  
« Où tu étais, tu vas nulle part sans moi d'habitude, et je vais nulle part sans toi. On est pires que des siamois, collés l'un à l'autre ! »  
Paddy détourna le regard :  
« Sirius ! »  
« Je... J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu, seul ! »  
Soudain inquiet, James se releva :  
« Qu'est-ce qui va pas... ? »  
Gardant toujours la tête baissée, le jeune homme répondit :  
« J'ai... je... »  
« Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu m'inquiètes... »  
Padfoot se mit à arracher consciemment les brins d'herbe à ses pieds :  
« Jure-moi que tu m'en voudras pas, et que je ne te dégoutterai pas ! »  
« Comment se serait possible, ça ! »  
« James, je crois que je... »  
Soudain intrigué, Prongs s'approcha un peu plus de son ami :  
« Oui ? »  
« Je crois que je ne suis pas... »  
« Allez, crache le morceau ! »  
« Je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment normal ! »  
Etonné, James fixa son ami :  
« Quoi, pourquoi ? »  
En rougissant, Sirius se leva et fixa le lac :  
« J'ai fait des rêves étranges cette nuit... En fait toutes les nuits, depuis plus d'un mois...»  
« Du genre ? »  
« Du genre que normalement on fait sur les filles, sauf que c'était pas une fille... »  
« Oh. »  
En se retournant doucement, Sirius répéta :  
« Ouais : oh. »  
James sembla se reprendre :  
« Hé ben, c'est pas dramatique ! »  
« Prongs, je suis en train de te dire que j'ai fait des rêves très osés sur Remus, que je me suis carrément réveillé avec une érection d'en - »  
« Remus ? »  
Paddy se mit à rougir :  
« J'avais pas mentionné ce détail ? »  
L'attrapeur se mit à rire :  
« Non ! »  
« Comment tu peux rire ? »  
Le jeune homme se reprit :  
« Oui, pardon, c'est vrai, c'est pas drôle ! »  
Il enleva ses lunettes et essuya le coin de ses yeux :  
« Donc tu lui en as parlé ? »  
« Quoi ? A Remus ? T'es dingue ! »  
« Je sais pas, il a disparu depuis ce matin, comme toi ! Je pensais que c'était peut-être à cause de ça ! »  
Padfoot sembla inquiet :  
« Mais où il peut être ? C'est bientôt la pleine lune, il est peut-être malade... »  
Il se mit à scruter le parc espérant voir son ami. Il sursauta au son de la voix de James :  
« Siri ? Je peux te poser une question trèèès gênante ? »  
« Vu que tu ne m'as pas frappé, que tu n'as pas dit que j'était cinglé ou sale, tu peux... »  
« Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que c'est ce que j'allais dire ou penser ? »  
En se laissant tomber par terre, le jeune homme répondit :  
« C'est ce que moi j'ai pensé, Prongs ! »  
James prit le menton de son ami dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder :  
« Ecoute moi bien, Sirius Black ! TU es, et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami ! Quant au fait que tu sois attiré par un garçon, par notre ami, et bien ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »  
« James ! Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? »  
« Ok. Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu il y a très longtemps ? »  
Comme il le regardait sans comprendre, l'attrapeur reprit :  
« Ta mère est un démon : ce qu'elle dit sur les moldus, les cracmols et probablement aussi sur les homos est faux ! Ok ? Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer un mec ! »  
Sirius s'allongea et cacha sa tête dans ses mains :  
« Tu es obligé de dire la vérité aussi crûment ? »  
« Bah quoi, c'est vrais non ? »  
« Je sais pas ! »  
Prongs se mit à sourire  
« Moi je sais ! J'ai toujours été plus intelligent que toi ! »  
Sirius eut enfin un sourire :  
« Alors, c'était quoi cette question ? »  
Cette fois, c'est James qui rougit :  
« Il se passe quoi dans tes rêves ? »  
« Bah alors là, mon frère, tu te touches si tu crois que je vais te raconter ça ! »  
James attrapa le cou de son ami, et frotta énergiquement la tête du jeune homme :  
« Non, c'est toi qui te fais se genre de chose le matin dans ton lit en pensant à un jeune loup au regard d'or ! »  
Paddy rougit violemment, et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère :  
« C'est pas drôle ! »  
« Si, ça l'est ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »  
« Parle à Remus ! »  
Les yeux exorbités, Padfoot se releva vivement en bousculant James :  
« Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette ! »  
« Je l'ai pas fait moi, Paddy... »  
« Mais c'est pas de toi qu'il s'agissait. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais dit que c'était sur toi que je fantasmais ? »  
Le jeune homme, toujours allongé dans l'herbe sembla réfléchir un instant :  
« Je crois que j'aurais eu des difficultés à l'accepter, et qu'après quelque temps de réflexion je t'aurais dit que j'aime Lily, que tout l'amour que je te porte est de l'amour fraternel, et que ça ne changera jamais ! »  
Le regard que les deux garçons échangèrent était profond et sincère, et James ajouta :  
« Et au moins tu aurais été fixé ! »  
« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux pas qu'il soit gêné en ma présence ! Et puis c'est bientôt la pleine lune, et... »  
« Et tu meurs de trouille ! Agis en Gryffondor courageux ! Si non, tu comptes faire quoi, attendre que ça passe ? Quelque chose me dit que ça fait déjà un moment que tu attends, et que rien n'est passé... »  
Paddy soupira. Comme toujours, Prongs avait raison...  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
James décida de prendre les choses en main. Puisque son ami ne voulait pas se lancer, il allait le pousser comme se le devait tout meilleur ami qui se respecte.  
Il fallait trouver un plan...  
Le problème, c'est que la plupart du temps ses plans tournaient mal ou étaient faits pour finir en bataille rangée, pas en bisouillade...  
Il s'avançait peut-être même un peu trop. Comment être sûr que Remus n'allait pas mal prendre les sentiments plutôt inhabituels de son ami à son égard ? Comment être sûr que Moony ne réagirait pas mal ? C'était quasiment sûr qu'il ne rejetterait pas Paddy, il avait lui même été trop souvent rejeté pour ça...  
Mais comment savoir ce qui se passerait ?  
Avec un sourire, James murmura :  
« Et bien il faut tâter le terrain... »  
« James Potter, tu me fais peur : tu parles tout seul, et en plus tu as ce stupide sourire qui annonce tes mauvais coup ! »  
L'attrapeur jeta un œil à Lily Evans installée à une des tables de la tour des Gryffondors :  
« Ouais t'as raison, je prépare un truc, mais cette fois ça ne blessera personne ! Enfin j'espère, parce que j'aime Remus et Sirius aussi fort que j'aurais aimé mes frères si j'en avais eu... »  
« Oui, et bien là c'est officiel, James Potter, tu es carrément cinglé ! »  
« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! »  
« Ce n'est pas un compliment, idiot ! »  
Agacée, la jeune fille grimpa l'escalier en soupirant, au moment même où Remus entrait :  
« Ah Remi loup, mon pote, c'est toi que je voulais voir... »  
Remus releva la tête et vint s'installer à ses cotés sur le canapé :  
« Je suis là ! »  
« Ouais, je vois. J'aimerais te poser une question ! »  
Le jeune préfet fronça les sourcils :  
« Quel genre ? »  
« Ben voilà, j'aimerais bien savoir, et c'est vital hein... Oui là j'exagère même pas... »  
« Prongs, viens-en au fait ! »  
Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la salle vide, il murmura :  
« Ah oui. Alors que penses-tu de l'homosexualité ? »  
Le sang quitta le visage du loup-garou, son regard parcourut la pièce comme s'il cherchait un échappatoire, son souffle parut se faire plus court, et il parvint à peine à balbutier :  
« Je... non... comment... »  
Et puis il inspira et fixa James droit dans les yeux. L'assurance et le calme dont faisait preuve son ami finit de le rassurer. Encore troublé, il parvint néanmoins à murmurer :  
« D'accord, comment tu l'a deviné... »  
Les yeux de Prongs s'agrandirent de surprise, puis de joie... Il se leva d'un bond :  
« Alors ça... Alors ça ! Ça c'est cool ! »  
Il se réinstalla sur le canapé sous le regard ébahi de son ami :  
« Maintenant, mon cher Moony, dis-moi que tu as eu des pensées plus que troublantes pour un garçon. Que ce garçon est un maraudeur... »  
Le jeune homme détourna le regard et fit un simple oui de la tête. Alors James continua :  
« Maintenant, dis-moi que ce même maraudeur a les cheveux noir de jais, qu'il rit comme un chien qui aboie, et qu'il se transforme en un animal qui est très proche du loup... »  
Le préfet hocha de nouveau la tête avant de sursauter. James avait poussé un cri triomphal, il souriait à présent comme un idiot en regardant le plafond tout en marmonnant des trucs inaudibles :  
« Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux, il y a vraiment pas de quoi... »  
« Tu rigoles, c'est carrément génial ! »  
« Tu peux me dire ce qui est si génial ? »  
« Bah oui... »  
En se laissant retomber dans le canapé, James soupira :  
« A bah non je peux pas ! »  
Remus secoua la tête et passa sa main sur son visage :  
« Je suis en plein désarroi, et tu ne m'aides pas là ! »  
« Commence par oublier les mots comme ''désarroi'', il y a plus que les vieux loups-garous en manque de chair fraîche pour parler comme ça... »  
Moony pouffa de rire :  
« Ben voilà, c'est mieux Remy loup ! »  
« Ça fait deux fois que tu m'appelles comme ça ! »  
« Et ? »  
« C'est Lily qui a inventé ce surnom depuis qu'elle sait pour moi ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui m'appelle comme ça ! »  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
« C'est une fille, ça passe mieux... Dans ta bouche, c'est ridicule ! »  
Comme James ne réagissait pas, il continua :  
« Laisse tomber. Si tu me disais... »  
« Rien du tout. C'est toi qui a des choses à dire à Sirius ! »  
Le préfet détourna les yeux :  
« Dire quoi, Prongs ? »  
« Ce que tu ressens, tiens ! »  
« C'est ça ! Pour qu'il me déteste ? »  
James soupira :  
« Pas possible... A croire que vous vous êtes donné le mot ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Rien. Ecoute, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il te déteste, il a juré comme moi de toujours de protéger... »  
« Qu'est-ce que le serment des maraudeurs vient faire là-dedans, Prongs ? »  
« J'aimerais bien que vous vous fassiez confiance, tous les deux... »  
Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre :  
« J'ai confiance en lui, comment peux-tu en douter ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, alors que je n'en vaux pas la peine ... »  
James se leva à son tour :  
« C'est une idée fixe, ma parole ! Ecoute, Moony, tu n'es pas, tu n'as jamais été, un monstre ! Tu es le mec le plus gentil que je connaisse, et... »  
« Arrête, Prongs, je connais ce discours. Toi et Sirius vous me le répéter à longueur de temps ! »  
« C'est parce que tu n'en es pas encore convaincu ! »  
« Comment veux-tu que je le sois ? Si tu savais les pensées malsaines que j'ai ces derniers temps ... »  
« Réfléchissons un moment. Tu es un garçon de 16 ans en pleine santé avec les hormones en ébullition... Je dirais donc que tes soi-disant pensées malsaines ne sont que le résultat de... »  
« C'est un garçon, James ! Ce serait une fille, oui, se serais normal ! »  
« C'est pas un drame que se soit un mec ! »  
« Gay et loup-garou, James ! Je t'en prie, j'ai déjà du mal à vivre comme... »  
« Oublie les autres ! Ne pense qu'à toi ! Tu as le droit d'être égoïste ! »  
Remus secoua la tête :  
« Et Sirius ? »  
« Sirius, mais Sirius est... »  
Prongs pinça les lèvres :  
« Sirius... euh ! Faudrait que vous parliez, tous les deux... »  
« Non, je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde bizarrement ! J'ai besoin de lui, et de son amitié. James, j'ai besoin de lui lors des pleines lunes ! J'ai besoin de lui... »  
Sans un regard de plus, le loup garou sortit de la salle commune. L'attrapeur soupira :  
« Hé ben c'est pas gagné ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un plan, là ! »  
Il s'allongea dans le canapé et posa sa main sur ses yeux.  
« Encore là, Potter ? »  
Il se releva :  
« Oh, Lily, j'ai un problème, il faut que tu m'aides ! »  
« Oui, c'est sa ! »  
La jeune fille passa à coté de lui sans un mot de plus. Il lui attrapa la main et elle se dégagea vivement :  
« Non, attends Lily, c'est sérieux ! »  
La préfète le regarda pour jauger de sa sincérité. Elle fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil :  
« Très bien, mais si c'est encore une de tes blagues tu vas me le payer cher ! »  
« Non non, promis ! Alors voilà, j'ai deux amis... On va les appeler 1 et 2 pour le besoin de l'histoire. »  
Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas, il continua :  
« Donc 1 est, on va dire, très attiré par 2, mais ne veut pas lui avouer ! De son coté, j'ai bien l'impression que 2 est très amoureux de 1, mais il ne veut pas lui dire... Euh tu suis ? »  
« Oui : Sirius est attiré par Remus, et Remus est carrément accro à Sirius depuis longtemps déjà, et aucun des deux ne veut se l'avouer... »  
Ahuri, James la regarda bouche bée :  
« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Potter. Et puis Remus est comme un frère pour moi ! »  
Offusqué, l'attrapeur se leva :  
« Il t'a dit ? »  
« Mais non, j'ai deviné, c'est tout ! »  
« Bon d'accord, on fait quoi ? »  
Lily le regarda, surprise :  
« Quoi, on fait quoi ? »  
« Bah oui, on fait quoi ? Je leur ai parlé à tous les deux, et ils veulent rien se dirent, de peur de se blesser ! »  
« On ne fait rien, James ! Laisse-les faire eux-mêmes, c'est de leur vie qu'il s'agit. Ils finiront bien par... »  
« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On parle de Sirius qui ne choisit la bonne solution qu'une fois sur deux... »  
Devant la mine de la jeune fille, il ajouta :  
« Fais pas cette tête, je l'aime plus que tout ! Et de Remus, qui malgré nos efforts crois encore qu'il est un monstre ! Donc je répète : que fait-on ? »  
« Rien. Ne te mêle pas de ça, tu risques d'empirer les choses, tes plans tournent toujours au désastre ! »  
Visiblement agacée, la jeune fille se leva et sortit. James bougonna :  
« C'est faux : pas toujours... »  
Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :  
« Et là, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! »  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Dans le couloir plein d'élèves, James rattrapa Sirius :  
« Hé, mon pote ! J'ai un problème, j'ai envie d'en parler mais pas ici. Tu me rejoins dans le dortoir dans 5 minutes ? »  
« On a cours là, Prongs ! »  
« Je sais, mais c'est vraiment important ! »  
« Ok ! »  
Padfoot s'éloigna, et l'attrapeur se mit à sourire :  
« A l'autre, maintenant ! »  
Il chercha le jeune loup des yeux et le trouva en pleine discussion avec des premières années :  
« J'ai cours maintenant, mesdemoiselles, mais je vous aiderai pour vos devoirs ce soir sans problème ! »  
Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent. James attrapa le cou de son ami et l'entraîna à l'écart :  
« Remus, j'ai un problème ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Avec Lily. Faut que je te parle tout de suite ! »  
« Ça peu attendre. Si on manque encore le cours de... »  
« Moony, c'est hyper important, j'ai fait une grosse connerie ! Tu me rejoins au dortoir ? »  
Le jeune loup soupira :  
« Très bien, mais gare à toi si ce n'était qu'une excuse pour sécher ! »  
« Mais non, tu me connais ! »  
En s'éloignant, le préfet dit :  
« Justement ! »  
¤¤¤¤  
Dans le dortoir, l'attrapeur attendait... Remus arriva le premier :  
« Ah enfin, mon ami... »  
« Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily, encore ! »  
James allait répondre quand Sirius entra. Aussitôt, les deux garçons se figèrent. Ils sourient pourtant comme si de rien n'était :  
« Alors James, tu voulais... »  
« Moi, non ! Mais vous, oui, vous avez des trucs à vous dire ! Je vous laisse... »  
Sirius soupira :  
« Prongs... »  
Remus ne le laissa pas finir :  
« James, je t'ai dit que... »  
L'attrapeur posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la referma sur lui :  
« Si ça peut vous aider, sachez que vous avez tous les deux la même chose à vous dire. Et que je ne ferme pas la porte à clef, vous êtes libres d'aller et venir ! »  
Il referma la porte et la rouvrit aussitôt pour dire avec un sourire :  
« J'ai dit : la même chose ! »  
Il riait carrément en refermant la porte, pour de bon cette fois.  
Il ne lui fallut que cinq secondes pour se décider : c'était mal ce qu'il faisait, mais bien trop important et bien trop amusant. Il effectua un sortilège, et un morceau de la porte s'effaça : ils pouvaient voir ses deux amis, mais eux ne pouvaient ni le voir ni l'entendre.  
Ils évitaient chacun le regard de l'autre. Paddy se dandinait sur ses pieds tandis que Remus fixait les siens. Et puis le rire de Sirius retentit dans la pièce :  
« Si j'attrape James, je vais le tuer ! »  
« Je cours plus vite que vous deux réunis ! Je l'attrape, tu lui envoies un sortilège dont tu as le secret ! »  
« D'accord, ça marche ! »  
Padfoot lui tendit la main, et le loup la serra. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, fixant leurs mains jointes, et puis ils sursautèrent et rougirent en se lâchant.  
La voix rauque et hésitante, le préfet demanda :  
« La même chose à se dire : ça m'étonnerait... »  
« Moi aussi ! Pourtant je crois que James nous mentirait. Il peut pas ! »  
« C'est vrai ! C'est dans le serment des maraudeurs... »  
Sirius fit quelque pas dans la pièce :  
« Donc... »  
« Donc... »  
L'Animagus soupira :  
« D'accord, je suis Censé être courageux alors, euh... Remus, je, euh... J'ai... Disons... »  
Tout en continuant ses cent pas, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux :  
« Disons que... »  
Comme il s'était encore arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase, le lycanthrope murmura :  
« Et si on disait rien ? »  
« Ouais… Mais Moony, maintenant j'ai envie de le dire, vu que tu sembles savoir de quoi je parle, et que tu n'as pas encore ri ou grimacé... »  
Sirius inspira :  
« Ok... d'accord... alors je... »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Remus s'était placé devant lui, et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, amoureusement...  
Ils se séparèrent et rougirent. Le loup-garou murmura :  
« Excuse-moi ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Finis ta phrase ! »  
« J'ai changé d'avis ! »  
Remus le regarda, surpris, alors que le jeune Animagus continuait :  
« Je vais pas torturer James. Le remercier, peut-être ! »  
Et avant même que le préfet n'ait pu répondre, les lèvres de son ami avaient déjà repris possession des siennes...  
Un soupir leur échappa. Doucement, leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir leur corps encore inexploré.  
Derrière la porte, James rougit, se disant encore une fois qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller maintenant. Ce n'était pas correcte ce qu'il faisait...  
Mais il resta là à les observer.  
Remus passa ses mains dans les cheveux longs de Sirius, alors que la langue de celui-ci semblait jouer avidement avec celle du loup...  
Moony frissonna quand les mains audacieuses de Paddy se glissèrent sous son pull...  
« James Potter ! »  
Au son de la voix outrée de Lily Evans, l'attrapeur avait sursauté. Il se retourna, rouge de honte, avant d'annuler le sort sur la porte :  
« Lily, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »  
« Tu te fiches moi ? »  
La colère de la jeune fille se peignait sur ses traits :  
« Tu es immonde ! »  
« Non, n'exagère pas ! »  
« J'exagère ? Tu es bien un mec, tiens ! Espionner ainsi tes amis ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! »  
Elle l'attrapa par l'oreille et le tira loin de la porte :  
« J'ai honte, aïe Lily, aïe j'ai honte, arrête, aïe ! »  
La préfète le traîna ainsi jusqu'en bas de l'escalier... Elle le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil et passa l'heure qui suivit à le sermonner sur l'amitié, sur le fait de sécher les cours, et sur le voyeurisme...  
Ce qui se passa dans le dortoir pendant cette heure-là, personne ne le sut jamais.  
FIN


End file.
